Dawn In LA
by angel03618
Summary: Dawn moves to L.A to live with angel. One of angel's spell go wrong, bringing and old friends back, but who are they? Rated T for later chapters., i don't own buffy or angel
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Buffy or Angel, or any other characters, except the characters I create.**

**Please tell me what you think of my story.**

"Dawn, mail." Yelled Dawn's older sister, Buffy, from downstairs.

Dawn was praying it was an acceptance letter from one of the colleges she had applied to. She couldn't stand living with one of the most annoying, controlling, privacy ignoring people that ever existed… Buffy. The only thing Buffy didn't read was her mail. Dawn found this amazing.

She took her letter up to her room. She opened it and read,

"_Miss Dawn Summers,_

_We is proud to say you have been accepted to enroll at UCLA…_"

That was all Dawn read. She couldn't help but feel relived. She often hoped it would be UCLA that would accept her. There was no other college she had wanted to go to, her mother often asked her to try to get into Harvard Law, but Dawn had no interest in the Law, but she knew it… thoroughly.

Every one was downstairs, as she raced downstairs to everyone the good news.

"Hey, guys, guess what? I got accepted into UCLA." She exclaimed happily. She saw everyone's proud faces. She heard all the congratulations being thrown around, but all it was blocked out when she looked at Buffy's face, shake with disapproval.

Later that night when everyone went home Buffy walked up to Dawn's room, only to see the window open and Dawn nowhere insight.

She shook her head, yet again.

Dawn sat by her mother's grave, telling her the good news. She knew her mother would have been happy for her. She felt it.

Dawn felt a hand clamp around her shoulder, she looked up see who it was, to find Buffy's face staring right back at her's.

"You don't really think your going to college out of Sunnydale do you? She asked coldly.

"Why? Are you going to stop me?" Dawn challenged.

"Yes, I Am." Said Buffy, a little confused by Dawn words.

"That's funny, I made a call to L.A and according to Angel, once a person turns 18, no one can keep them from going anywhere, since your legally an adult. And when I told him that I was going to college, he said I could stay with him in Wolfram and Heart." Said Dawn with a smile sliding across her face.

"Fine, but don't expect me to come up there whenever your in some kind of trouble just to bail you out, got it?" Buffy replied through clenched teeth.


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn got off her plane and was looking for someone that was supposed to be driving her to Wolfram and Heart.

She found a guy that was holding up her name on a piece of cardboard.

_Just like in the movies._ She thought to herself as she smiled.

"Hi, I'm Dawn Summers." She said politely.

"Nice to meet you miss Summers." He said back and opened the door to a limo and she climbed in.

She was on her way to see angel again.

**Sorry it's short but I don't have a lot of time at the moment.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I had things that really badly needed doing and then my internet was playing up again… so sad I know, anyways on with the story.**

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Dawn arrived in the lobby at Wolfram and Heart after an hour in the Limo. She walked up to the front desk and asked to see Angel, but was told that he was in a meeting.

"He should be out in five minutes if you'd like to sit down and wait." Said the short blonde at the desk.

"_Nina, can you get me the list of demons that attended the last meeting." _Said Angel's voice across the speaker phone. **(A/N I know Nina was Angel's girlfriend and Harmony was the worker but this is for my purposes, ok.)**

"Sure thing, Angel." Said Nina, and walked over to the file cabinet behind her and rummaged through some papers until she found what she was looking for.

Dawn took a vacant seat next a tallish boy with long hair, for a boy at least.

She took out her book and started reading. The elevator opened with a ding and Dawn looked up. The blonde was already back.

"Conner, Dawn, you can go and see Angel now." Said Nina. Dawn and the boy next to her got up and walked over to the elevator and got into it together. Dawn couldn't remember ever telling the Nina girl her name and figured Angel did.

"What are you here to see Angel about?" Conner asked Dawn.

She looked up and said "I'm here about a room, you?" she asked him back.

"Nothing" he replied to her.

"Oh, come on, I told you mine." She said.

"Well, I don't want to tell you why I'm here, I only asked you out of politeness." He replied once again.

Dawn just looked at him with a twitching eyebrow, and then the elevator doors opened. Dawn got her bags and walked out. She looked at the boy once more as he walked out as well.

Angel walked out of the conference room and noticed Dawn and Conner standing side by side. He noticed Dawn was twitching and looked irritable and Conner's cool, calm and collected look and wondered what he had said to make her look like that. He cautiously walked up to them and said "Dawn, Conner. Nice to see you both."

Dawn heard Angel and turned. At the sight of him she smiled and hugged him.

Conner saw them hug and wondered who this girl was. How did she know his dad? Why are they hugging? He was also praying that she wasn't one of his fathers past lovers, no matter how unlikely it was, there was still a chance of it.

**There, I know it's not much but it's better then nothing, I'll update as soon as I can, which is, as soon as my internet will let me, promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, here we go, ch4. So incase any of you have forgotten, I don't own Buffy, Angel or any if the characters associated with except the ones that I make up. By the way, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I just had my internet reconnected, it had been disconnected from two days after my last update on this story… sorry. **

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

"Conner, are you gonna come and say, hi?" Angel asked his son after letting go of Dawn, or rather, after she let go of him.

Conner walked slowly over to his father and looked at him. He got straight away from the silent conversation they had that this girl was not a past lover. "Hi, dad." He said in his usual way.

"Dad?" repeated Dawn, confused, looking at Angel, then turned to Conner and said, "you're his…" her eyes were calculating his age from his looks, and then turned back to Angel and said, "But this doesn't add up, if he's your son, then you should have been raising him when you were in Sunnydale, but you didn't, and is he why you left, because I'm not exactly getting any of this, correct me please."

"I grew up in a hell dimension where time moves faster." Said Conner.

"Of which." Corrected Dawn.

"Huh?" replied a confused Conner.

"I grew up in a hell dimension _of which_ time moves faster." Said Dawn.

"Your weird." Said Conner.

"You really shouldn't resort to childish accusations when you've been proven wrong, it won't do much for your intelligence." Said Dawn.

"Dad, what the hell is she saying?" said Conner to his smiling dad.

"She's saying you should act your age." Replied Angel. "Dawn would you like to get your stuff into your room?"

"Yes please, Angel." Said Dawn in her usual sweet way.

"Is that all you bought?" Angel asked, looking at her all of three bags.

"Yeah, unlike some people, I would like to pack light, and if I need something, I'll buy it then. I'm not Buffy." Said Dawn looking to the floor.

"I see your point." Said Angel looking at her upset face.

"Anyway, I only bought two suitcases full of clothes, the other one's full of all my books and posters." Blustered out Dawn.

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

A couple hours had pasted, Dawn was putting up her curtains after going shopping for some clothes after realizing that she really did need some more clothes to live.

She had just finished putting up the curtains when Angel appeared in the doorway. He didn't make a noise at all. He just watched to see if she were doing ok.

She went to her suitcase and pulled out an enormous "peace" poster and put it up high on the wall. He watched her but something caught his eye, as her shirt rose up because of her shoulders lifting, Angel saw her scars. He started to pray they were done from a demon and not herself.

"Dawn." He said and she jumped a mile.

"Angel, you shouldn't sneak up on the living. You could have given, me a heart attack… ok not a heart attack because I am way to young for that but you could have done something to me." Rambled Dawn.

"Where did you get those scars?"

She immediately held her arms together and turned away.

"What scars, I don't have any scars."

Angel became suspicious and grabbed her arms. He pulled up her sleeves and, with much protest from Dawn, saw more scars.

"What happened Dawn?" He was starting to worry for her.

"Umm… I went just a little crazy, when I found out I wasn't human."

"Your not human?"

"Buffy really doesn't talk to you much, does she? Well, I'm the key to every hell dimension in existence when everyone else knew, I didn't, so I snuck out, broke into Giles's shop, and read his journal. That's how I found out and I kind of, doubted my own existence and wanted to see if I could bleed, because I had fake memories of me bleeding, and I really wanted to see if I could."

Angel looked down at the bottom of her shirt. "Did you do those ones too?"

"No, a demon did, but he was disguised as I really nice old guy that helped me once. He wanted to open up the end of the world. And that's exactly what I did." Angel saw just one tear fall from her eyes as she quickly brushed it away.

"Anyway, I should finish unpacking." Said Dawn breaking the ten minute silence.

"Sure, I'll let you get to it. Oh, by the way, if you see a green demon with horns in an outrageous coloured suit, it's just Lorne, no one you should be scared of, ok?"

"Yeah, ok Angel." And with one of her girlish smiles at him, Angel turned to see Conner staring at him.

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

**I have a question for you… who do you think is coming back, and who do you think is going to get together? I'll give you a hint, it won't be Dawn and Angel or Wesley and Fred. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5. I really hope you like it, by the way, my review alert thing was out and I was wondering why no body was reviewing so I checked my story reviews and I am so happy that I do have reviews. Anyway, some think I have written Buffy wrong, I just want to clear up that I like Buffy, I just had to have a reason for Dawn wanting to go away for school. Sorry if I have offended you.**

**Anyway, I don't own Buffy or Angel or any other character, Joss does.**

69696969

"Dad, the team wants you." Said Conner, looking threw Dawns doorway, watching her like a hawk.

"Right." Said Angel and walked away, leaving them for round three.

Conner walked right in and sat on the end of her bed and laid back, intent on watching her work.

"I guess you can come on in, take a load off, would you like a foot rub with that?" she asked him sarcastically. "Sure, but only if your offering." He replied to her question. This one little sentence made her glare at him, with daggers in her eyes. He felt just a little uneasy. "Do you have a death wish?" she asked him.

"Whatever rows your boat." He said back to her.

"Huh?" she confusedly asked him.

"I don't know, I heard it on T.V and I can't get it out of my head."

"That does not surprise me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, that it doesn't surprise me."

"You really are weird."

"And you really are getting repetitive."

"Ok, whatever." He said and walked out. As soon as the door was closed behind him, he felt a little smile tug at his lips. Unknown to him, she had the same problem.

69696969

"Alright, I'm here. What's the--- Doyle?" said Angel, walking into his office. There, right there in front of him, stood Doyle, the same Doyle who had killed himself for someone else's freedom.

"Is it really you?" Angel asked. He really didn't know how to take this.

"Yeah, man… it's really me. I gotta second chance at life, to help you, save theirs." And with his hand he gestured to the window. Then came on a, still, very painful vision.

He was knocked off his feet. Angel went over to help him back up. "I thought you passed your visions onto Cordelia." He said. "I did, but now I'm back, she's dead, and besides, they were my birth right, not hers." He said in his heavy accented voice, while gasping for air. "We have an innocent to save."

69696969

Doyle was going through all of the books that Wesley owned. Looking for a particular volume. He threw all the books he didn't need, in the floor in the center of the room, with loud gasps coming from Wesley every time a book fell. He finally found the book he was searching for and flicked through the pages looking foe the spell he needed.

He finally found the page and handed it to Angel. "A resurrection spell? Who's do we have to save?" Angel asked, knowing that these always go wrong.

"I don't know, they didn't show me a face, give me name or anything, they just gave me this and while you do it, you should think of true love. Besides, it's not a resurrection spell, it's a spell to bring a person to you, whether dead or alive, it doesn't matter." Doyle corrected.

"Ok." Said Angel, looking through what he needs and gathered them quickly.

They all moved back to Angel's office and saw Conner and Dawn making-out in the middle of the floor. Angel and the team stood there shocked at what they saw. "He-hem" said Angel faking a cough to get their attention. Dawn and Conner looked up and saw everyone staring at them, and then Spike walked up behind everyone, rambling on about something, also stopping when he saw Dawn in the arms of Conner.

Both teens went bright red and walked out of the room in different directions. Spike was the first to say anything about this. "Wow, Angel, who would have guessed, your son, with your ex's little sis." Angel turned to look at him and continued walking through the door and set up everything that he needed set up in the place it had in the book Doyle had given him. He began reciting something and Doyle had whispered something loud enough for Angel to hear with his vamp hearing. "Man, more Latin. I hate that dead language, and really never plan to learn it."

Angel looked over to Doyle and continued to recite what the book said. After it was done, there was nothing. Nothing he was used when he used spells. It was too quiet. Dawn and Conner had come back into the room remembering what they were in Angel's office for in the beginning, before being caught in mid make-out session. Then a crack was heard through-out the entire building and something was bringing it-self together in the circle Angel had made.

Within five more seconds and blonde woman was standing before them, in a red baggy shirt, black baggy pants and a stake in her hands.

Angel let it out in one breath, "Darla?" and for the first time, Conner looked into the face of his mother with eyes wide at her beauty.

69696969

**There we go, I finally got around to their "Old friends" coming back. I really hope you enjoyed it. Plz review what you think, I'd really appreciate it.**

**Bye for now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, so heres my next chapter. I am sorry that it has taken me over a year to write it, but I had writers block for this story and I finally got around to re-read it, and, so… here I am again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Angel or any other additional characters from both shows.**

**xXx**

Darla looked around, disorientated. She didn't know how to feel. What she did know was that, again, she was on earth. Her very own personal hell. Everything on this land bought her pain.

Not one second ago, she was fighting for her life in an actual hell dimension. A place she preferred. After all, she knew that there she could trust no one. Here. People in this plane of existence were sneaky, conning you into trusting them, then finding out that you were better off not to have done that at all. Hidden agenda's. This place sickened her.

Her eyes darted everywhere until they found a face so dear to her during the last days she was here.

"Angel?" she spoke quietly, not trusting her voice just yet.

The vulnerability in her own voice triggered the memories of her last moments to come rushing back to her. She dropped the stake in her hands and numbly raised that hand to the place that her non-beating heart was. She let out of painful cry as she fell to her knee's in anguish.

She then felt a strong hand on her shoulder as a source of comfort, she knew instantly that it belonged to Angel.

* * *

Angel was confused. He was, after all, dating Nina. Why was Darla the one brought to him when he thought about love?

Life, as Angel knew it, just got complicated. He slowly made his way over to the broken down vampire, on her knee's, crying. He couldn't recall ever seeing her so broken. After everything that had ever happened, even during her pregnancy with Conner.

Where did she go when she gave up her life? Did she still have a soul or something like it? Was she evil again? So many questions were running through his mind as he put a hand on her shoulder as a comforting gesture.

"Who?" Darla asked suddenly.

"What?" Angel asked dumbly.

"Who brought me back this time?" Darla whispered.

What ever happened to the good old days when you died once and that was it? Apparently that didn't exist for her.

"I did." She heard Angel say.

She looked up to him, straight into his eyes and saw nothing but the truth. She grabbed onto his shirt and threw him across the room. He landed on his back, laying on his desk.

"Did that hurt?" Darla asked sweetly.

"Yes." Angel exclaimed as he sat back up.

"Good." Darla nearly yelled. She was pissed. She hated this place with every fibre of her being and Angel knew this from their last heart to heart talk.

"I didn't know that what I did would bring you back." Angel tried to explain.

"WELL THAT'S CONVENIENT!" Darla, this time, did yell. Hell was about to break lose.

"Mum?" Conner whispered. This made both vampires, in the middle of a heated discussion, stop and turn slowly toward the young man. Not as tall as Angel, but taller then herself. Darla knew instantly that he was her son.

"What's your name?" Darla asked with a softness even she didn't know she had.

"Conner." He replied as soon as she asked.

"Conner, huh?" she turned to Angel and rolled her eyes. "Irishmen."

"What would you have named him?" Angel asked suddenly.

"Alec." She replied as she stood and walked over to him slowly. After a few seconds of taking in everything about his appearance, she embraced him lovingly.

"Conner…" she whispered in his ear and smiled.

* * *

After a few hours, Angel was getting nervous. Darla and Conner had walked off alone in order to get to know each other. All of a sudden he remembered that Dawn was in his office, which meant she probably needed to talk to him about something.

He made his way to the elevator pressed the button for the top floor. When the doors opened he made his way a little bit down the hall and knocked lightly. He heard some rustling around inside and then the fumbling on the door handle. He smiled. Dawn had not changed a bit.

The swang open and Dawn had looked a little disorientated herself.

"Hi." She said all too cheerfully.

"Hi." Angel said back. She moved from blocking the door so that he could enter. As he walked in he realised that why she had a hard time getting to the door. Everything was everywhere.

"Sorry about the mess, I'm just trying to get everything the way I like it." She rambled.

"That's fine." Angel said. He noticed that all the posters she had been putting up earlier that day were down again. "Was there something you wanted earlier when you were in my office? Before all the excitement."

"Yea, I wanted to know if I could re-paint this room to my liking?" she said as both looked at the plain white walls.

"Yea, I had the walls stripped so that you could do whatever you wanted to them when I found out that you were coming." Angel replied with a smile on her face.

"Thank you." She said giddily.

"What colour do you want it?" he asked.

"Well I was thinking I would like it to be a pale, light purple or blue colour… what do you think?" she asked.

"I think that you should be comfortable, after all, your going to be the one that's living in this room."

"Thank you." With that, Angel left. He and Nina had to have a chat about where they stood.

**xXx**

**Well, things will get better, I promise.**

**Please review.**


End file.
